thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Vulgora
Pontifex Vulgora is one of the five members of the Countess' court, selected by Count Lucio, whose main occupation is to party hard and smash things. Their patron arcana is The Tower. Appearance Vulgora appears as a stubby person of pallid complexion with a red face, a sign of their short temper. Their eyes are bright yellow and lizard-like, a feature they share with other courtiers. Their attire consist almost entirely of red color except for a dark coat and embellishments of gold to correspond with their high status, making them look quite vulgar. They wear a complex headdress which resembles horns and a ruby brooch in the form of a red beetle. A pair of clawed metal gauntlets that represent their military position completes their attire. Personality Vulgora is loud and volatile with a short temper. They're obsessed with destruction and violence. The only thing that interests them is war and similar violent entertainment such as fights in the Coliseum which they are very enthusiastic about. Despite calling them nothing but a warmonger, Nadia cannot help to admit their vigor on the battlefield has been most valuable to Vesuvia. History Night of The Masquerade Vulgora was at the banquet Lucio hosted with the rest of the Court, the Countess, Asra, and Julian on the first night of the Masquerade. They participated in the magical ritual that was meant to replace Lucio's dying body with a new one, although they claim to have no memory of it. Interactions Vulgora is first seen in Chapter V of the prologue when the apprentice is introduced to Nadia's court. They didn't stand out then. [[Asra/Route|'Asra's Route']] Vulgora is more formally introduced in chapter 1 of Book X - Wheel of Fortune, when they and Volta barge in (and later eavesdrop) on Nadia's audience with Asra and the Apprentice bringing the news of the red beetles swarm infesting their mansion. They reappear in chapter 3 with news of the successful decimation of the beetles. Book XI - Justice: In Chapter 1, Vulgora and the other courtiers testify against Asra and Julian. In Chapter 3, Vulgora, in their excitement over the arrival of the Scourge of the South charges into the judge's box and shoves Vlastomil, who was presiding over Asra's and Julian's trial, aside. They narrate the following fight with great enthusiasm. They leave unsatisfied that it ends without proper bloodshed. [[Nadia/Route|'Nadia's Route']] Book X - Wheel of Fortune, chapter 2: Vulgora and Volta are invited for dinner with the Countess. If the Apprentice decides to read Vulgora's fortune they pull The Tower card and it reveal that they, like Volta and Vlastomil, are not quite human. The dinner ends in a squabble between the courtiers that angers the Countess and she makes them leave. Book XI - Justice: In chapter 2, the Apprentice eavesdrops on all five courtiers, where they discuss a plan to frame Nadia for murder. Vulgora reveals that the other courtiers go along with the consul's coup only because Nadia is getting in the way of their plans too. In chapter 3, the courtiers are called to testify at Nadia's trial. If the Apprentice calls Vulgora as a witness, they testify that the Countess killed her husband herself, ruining Valerius' case. [[Julian/Route|'Julian's Route']] Book X - Wheel of Fortune: in chapter 2, Julian and the Apprentice briefly encounter Vulgora and Volta in the abandoned wing. They and Volta take the Apprentice by surprise when they bang on the door of Lucio's room and demand his attention as if he's still alive. The Apprentice is saved by Volta's everlasting hunger and need to find food. Gallery Vulgora sprite.png Vulgora expressions.png Vulgora full body.jpg The courtiers.jpg Category:Characters Category:Courtiers